Forgotten in Life Remembered in Death
by A Simple Nobody Within Time
Summary: People forget the past as they reach for the future. However the past will always contain warnings and messages to the present and eventually the future. A story of how the things that was forgotten in life was then remembered in death for if there is a thing that is eternal, it is written in Time. For those who don't like reading with OCs, this is your choice. Your path to choose.
1. Prelude: A Story

_Disclaimer: I am a nobody meaning I own nothing except the plot and those characters created by my thoughts. Everything else belongs to Tite Kubo and the people who brought these characters to life._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Prelude _

For us, the story began a long time ago. We existed simple as that, drifting in the respective realms that we were entombed in in; never truly existing, never truly sleeping. We were aware, deeply so of the silence that surrounded us, realms that overlapped but never truly met. We were what we are, the true manifestation of what we represented.

Chaos.  
Life.  
Time.  
Space.  
Darkness.  
Light.  
Memory.

A single being awoke us, calling us together, asking for an audience. We chose to meet him, venturing out of the entombing silence that we half-existed in.

Eight met in a void of nothingness. The one that had been nothing had beckoned to us, asking for our help in bringing into being the end of the empty, the very exact thing the Eighth had begun to tire of. We had understood yet remained conflicted; such a work… could verily strip us of everything that we were. It was Life who had stepped forward. Asking of Void, what exacted it had wanted. Its answer was heard by the rest of us. Life understood and so spoke to the rest of us.

"Such an undertaking of work this is and we all know what can possibly happen. But is there anything worse then what exists as us now? Half there, half not, you call this power? Power over what, over who? We are **nothing**. To step forward, is to take this chance, to create… to bring into being what is lacking now. Do you like this silence? This nothingness in which we reside….."

It had fallen silent. But by then, Chaos had decided.

"I will join you. To hesitate….is to be stagnant and I am change…I tire of this existence of nothingness that you speak of, Life. I will join this undertaking."

"I will join you…Chaos…Life. For the sakes of what I watch over, for the eternity that this is not."

"If Time wishes for this, then I will also join for my realm parallels the state of Time's. Nevermore."

Darkness and Light had decided together on hearing the words of Time and Space so they answered together.

"As the four before us had said, then we will also join this undertaking. For the sakes of our balance."

And one was left.

Memory spoke, clear and loud.

"I now understand what is needed. For what it is worth, I will be the keeper of what is here, the memory of what is to pass. If you undertake this, then you will forget this, your true essence until the very end and the Void is to return. This forgotten memory will be what powers that you give to bring into being…. I will join this undertaking."

Void understood exactly what Memory had meant.

"I will use what remains of my essence to help you craft into being what you will."

The seven others accepted this and together they focused their energies and in a phrase, released all the essence that they held in the half-existence within the Void.

**"So mote it be."**

* * *

The essence of Chaos spread out into the Void, eating away the Void and consuming it, leaving only trace amounts as it spread out to form impossible structures, building on the Void that it had consumed. With a flicker, Light and Darkness exploded into each other and onto the Chaos, forming each other as they destroyed each other and was absorbed into what was once Chaos. Time and Space broke the barriers that held them back, allowing the expansion and flow to begin finally. Darkness and cold fell for a long time as Time and Space rewrote themselves. Then the first stars exploded into fiery life, coaxed by Life whose essence wrapped around everything to keep it together. All while through this, Memory waited until the other seven had vanished, truly gone into their released essences, no longer half-existing but no longer there. It gathered a little of everything except Void, leaving Void to its peace and so wrapped its essence around the little bundles of everything that was left and so a new being came into life; built upon Void and containing the trace amounts of the essences of the Seven. It awoke, and brought to life what it would be the souls, now only bundles of energy and life. By then, a single planet in the Milky Way Galaxy had cooled enough to start supporting life. The being that was made up of the original Seven placed the little packets of energy and life onto that barren planet and waited. Eventually, it split into seven again and silence remained for a long time.

The one who was once Time awoke first, in a tangible form for the first time. It had then woken the one closest to it, the one who was once Space who lay in a tangible form, as was the rest of the seven. The duo had quickly woken the rest, the one who was Memory proposed that they join for a final time, leaving out only enough of what remained of their true selves to seek out the future souls that would be the vessels of their true essence until the very end. The others agreed and so the Soul King came into being, the remains of the seven spread out across the world to wait until the soul that they are tied to awakened for the first time.

* * *

"Mommy? Is that true?"

The dark haired woman smiled down at her son, curious little emerald eyes looking up into a similar pair of emerald eyes.

"It is as true as you believe in it."

"...Can you tell me about daddy?"

"Can I tell you about your father?"

The woman asked her son mischievously. He blinked once before correcting himself.

"May I hear about daddy again?"

She smiled a sad smile, thinking back to when they had been together before she had left him.

"Of course you may. Your father was a kind man. You have his looks... He was a doctor of sorts and a gentle one. Of course he had his darkness, everyone does but he carried it better than anyone."

"Why didn't we stay with him?"

"He is the King of his own and I don't belong in that world that he belongs in."

"But...did he make you leave?"

"Nothing of the sort, I think that he would have begged me to stay but I couldn't, I chose to leave him, for his and mine's sakes and for your safety, Ulquiorra."


	2. Chapter 1: Savior Sun Part 1: Awakening

_Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own anything except for this version of the story and my OCs. Everything else belongs to Tite Kubo._

* * *

_Chapter 1: Savior Sun Part 1: An Awakening_

_Year 1772 Zarazoga, Spain_

"Mother?"

A dark haired young man of average height walked into a building of rough stone and painted wood, seeking his mother in the servant rooms after a long day of working in the fields. He found a group of a few other women servants at the side of the bed that his mother normally slept on. An elderly woman with wise eyes looked up and quickly beckoned him over. The other women parted before his stride that quickly brought him to his mother's bedside. The older woman that lay on the bed that was stuffed with straw was pale, her breathing shallow.

"Mother?"

He took her hand, "Mother, please… Answer me."

The woman's hand twitched.

"U…Ulqui…..Ulquiorra." She slowly croaked, voice raspy and rough from sickness and opened her blinded eyes of illness.

Ulquiorra gave his mother's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes mother?"

"Your father…. Your father's name…..is Salvador… Find him…."

Her eyes slipped close as her final breath left her body broken by disease and hard labor. The women around him burst into tears for Ulquiorra's mother was a loved woman among the servants of the Master's house for her kindness to the other servants no matter what hand of fate was dealt to her. Ulquiorra went into shock; he had not expected his mother to die so soon even though the doctor had said that there was no healing her.

The elderly woman beckoned the shocked Ulquiorra off to the side, "Ulquiorra, your dear mother, Esmeralda was to give you something. She passed it on to me before she began to forget in this illness that she had. Here, take it with my blessings."

She reached into a pocket of her apron and brought out a flower. Not just a normal flower, it was a flower that had a stem that seemed to be made of gold, by color and feel and the petals were made of emeralds, tiny shoots of white crystal in the middle of the jewel-like flower. To Ulquiorra's further shock, the flower was actually real, one that is still alive and even thriving cut off from its roots.

"What in the….. Where did mother get this?"

The old woman only shook her head, "I do not know where she got this beauty from and how it is even alive but she had it and now, I pass it on to you. Don't show this to anyone, your mother swore me into secrecy and told me to do the same to you. She said that this was the only other thing, other than you that she had ever accepted from your father."

"I swear…. I can't… I can't believe this…this _flower _is not of this world."

"No it is not, but I believe that it was meant for something great that it was passed from your mother to you. Go now, we womenfolk will ready your mother for her burial."

The woman placed the flower into his palm and shuffled back towards the group of women and started commanding them to get the best clothing that they could find for Esmeralda. Ulquiorra left the room, heading out so he could think. Just as he slipped the flower into his pocket, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A pale shape, translucent with a broken chain hanging from its chest, he turned his head fully to try to see the being only to have it vanish. He shook his head, thinking that was a result of his shock.

To Ulquiorra, it was too soon that the women had finished with his mother. The other men, workers and servants had found a coffin for his mother. The Masters had said that they were to be out for the day so the other servants could take the chance of have that small funeral for a dearly loved woman among the servants. They were about to bury her in the same cemetery that others that have served under the house of Marid have been buried in when Ulquiorra heard a howl. The howl sent chills running down his spine even though he felt as if the howl was strangely familiar. He blinked and that was when he finally saw what he was missing. A soul, particularly the soul of his mother, like the stories that she had told him when he was young with a broken chain hanging from her chest and looking at him with saddened eyes.

"You see me, don't you Ulquiorra?"

"Mother?"

"I was afraid of this."

"What?"

The howl resounded though the heavy air again, pressing down more with a dark feeling; the noise in the area slowly being muffled before it was fully muted, leaving a ghostly mother and a flesh-bound son staring at each other in silence. Only Ulquiorra was the only human that was mildly unaffected, the others having gone unconscious already. Then it appeared though the trees that bore autumn robes, a being of darkness with a bone-white mask covering its face, a wolf-like mask that covered where the eyes would have been and stripes of crimson and obsidian crossed though the mask and then he saw it, a hole going through its neck by which no being would have survived. A hole through which the forest that the being had emerged from could be seen. Multiple strands of red forming a cord was wrapped around its throat, binding the wolf-like creature below the hole that extended backwards into the forest that the being had come from.

Esmeralda whispered a single word, "**Hollow**."

The massive wolf-like being sniffed the air and turned to face Ulquiorra and Esmeralda. It gave that chilling howl again and sprung. Esmeralda pushed her son aside and the wolf Hollow clamped down on her. It immediately started loping away, without thinking; Ulquiorra gave chase, somehow keeping up with it. It ran into the forest and Ulquiorra followed it, intent on getting his mother back. Both ran though the silent forest, not a sound except for that of Ulquiorra's breathing before the wolf Hollow stopped in the middle of a clearing at a foot of an ancient tree of immense height, the tie of red around its neck reaching upwards within the branches of the tree. The wolf dropped the unconscious spirit of Esmeralda at the foot of the tree and turned to face Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra slid to a halt, kicking up fallen leaves the shades of fire, facing the wolf Hollow. It snarled and sprung at him. By luck, his unsteady legs from keeping up with the wolf failed him at exactly that moment as it had pounced, resulting in him dropping to the ground and avoid the Hollow's attack by a bare centimeter, his hair ruffling in the breeze produced by the wolf's attack. The wolf spun around too quickly to be seen with human eyes and swung a paw at Ulquiorra. He caught the full force of the blow and was knocked into a tree. He stood up again feeling something distinctively different about himself but was unable to tell what until he looked down and found a chain coming out of his chest, attached to his body that he stood in, lying at the foot of the tree that he was thrown into. He was stunned into shock again until the wolf Hollow growled at him, reminding him that there was a rather dangerous being that would not wait for him to slip slowly out of shock and he moved only for the Hollow to crash into the chain that kept him bound to his body, not that he knew it. The soul chain held taut for a moment then with a sharp sound of screeching metal, it broke. The wolf backed away, its instincts telling it that it had released something that it would not survive. The being that is Ulquiorra stood next to his body, broken soul chain swinging in motionless air with a slight clink, hair overshadowing his eyes. There was silence all around the clearing, only cut by groans coming from the trees around the duo and the unconscious spiritual form of Esmeralda. The pressure had suddenly increased, just short of causing the wolf Hollow to be forced into unconsciousness when Ulquiorra looked up at it. His eyes had changed, no longer as human-like as it once was. Vertically slit pupils had replaced the rounded ones, emerald eyes blazed with an inhuman light. Twin daggers of jade death stared down the wolf Hollow and he leaped_._

* * *

_She awoke on a plane of white emptiness._


End file.
